<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making Breakfast with Beelzebub by MissNatty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455684">Making Breakfast with Beelzebub</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNatty/pseuds/MissNatty'>MissNatty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demon Charmer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breakfast, Demonic Possession, F/M, Kissing, Original Character(s), Shopping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNatty/pseuds/MissNatty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1<br/>A warm opening. This section is focused on building some tension between the characters before we'll get to the good parts.<br/>Female lead has just returned to the Devildom and will be staying again with the brothers.<br/>Something different occurs after a close interaction with Beelzebub.<br/>Lucifer is unwilling to accept her apology, except on his own terms.<br/>Barbatos and Lord Diavolo already know what is going on, but they aren't going to tell anyone right away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demon Charmer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making Breakfast with Beelzebub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This piece is going off canon from early in chapter 21. </p><p>I'm using an original female mythos for this work. At this stage, I have chosen to not give the female lead a name, or any physical description. There will be plenty of descriptions of makeup and clothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt so great to be back in this bed. The bed she had used in the Devildom seemed to have a perfect combination of firm and soft. She had missed the way it pulled her in. She had tried to find something like this back in the human world, but always fell short. </p><p>The excitement of her return was still washing over her even as she laid with soft music floating around the room. Lucifer had come around on several hallway patrols to ensure that his brothers stayed out of her room that night. He had just recently removed a sobbing Asmodeus little more than an hour previously. He had disbanded their official welcome back party closer to midnight. </p><p>She mused over this for a moment. Lucifer still knew everything that happened under the roof of the House of Lamentation. Knowledge was a power he reveled in using against his brothers. She was nervous about what changes she would experience. </p><p>She was to meet with Lucifer and Diavolo to discuss what would be changing since she had been sent back. She was nervous what type of new tasks she would endure now that the original curriculum had been completed. She was assured that she would still be expected to assist the brothers in their performance events.</p><p>She was suddenly pulled from her reverie by a crash coming from the kitchen. She sat up in her bed. If she was right about where the sound came from, it could only be one of the brothers. She stepped up out of the bed. The floor was cool below her bare feet as she stepped out into the hallway.</p><p>She was now certain. The familiar sound echoed from the kitchen. This was one of the times she was happy to have her bedroom next to the kitchen. She tip-toed into the kitchen, hoping to surprise him.</p><p>She doubted that she could ever get sick of the sight in front of her. His broad shoulders were almost as wide as the refrigerator that he was sitting in front of. His bright flaming hair set aglow in the light. Everything about him was larger than life. </p><p>She dared a few light steps closer to him. Just as she began to reach to touch his shoulder she heard him take a loud sniff. </p><p>“Mmm, I remember when Belphie found that lotion set. It makes you smell like cherry pie.” His bright violet eyes turned up toward her in a broad smile. </p><p>She flashed him a thin pout and withdrew her hand. His features were so soft and loving. She looked down at the face of a demon who had come to her rescue uncountable times. She had always liked Beelzebub, but in this moment she could not have loved him more. </p><p>“I’m sorry if I woke you. Asmo has been crying in his room since Lucifer found him. I was really excited that you’re back too, but I am more excited that you said you’d make breakfast today.”</p><p>She finally looked up, remembering that she had promised the brothers french toast for breakfast. The fridge in front of Beel had nothing in it that could be used for that kind of breakfast.  </p><p>When her eye fell back to Beel, she noticed that his face had flushed a hot pink color. </p><p>“Belphie was right about that nightgown too. It looks really cute on you. You should be careful, you already smell edible. I wouldn’t want to lose control around you.”</p><p>She shook her head with a smile. “How could I not want to wear this though, it’s the most comfortable nightgown I’ve ever had.”</p><p>Her words did nothing to cool the blush in his cheeks.</p><p>“Anyway, nevermind that. You’re coming with me. We’ve got to get to Devil Foods before Lucifer catches the both of us out of our rooms.” </p><p>She swiftly walked out of the kitchen. She grabbed a sweater and slipped on her black flats, returning to the kitchen within a minute. Beel was standing in a light gray sweatsuit. She swallowed hard as she looked him over. His exaggerated athletic frame was often overwhelming. The sweatshirt was almost fitted across his shoulders, but easily three times too big along his chiseled waistline. </p><p>“Are you going out like that?” his face was still blushing. </p><p>“You haven’t left me much choice, Beel. I don’t have time to change. If breakfast isn’t ready by seven Lucifer will skin us both. Besides there shouldn’t be anyone there.” </p><p>They slip out of the mansion hand in hand. Not completely unknown to Lucifer. From his bedroom window he smiles down over them. He gives a small shake of his head as he walks back to the table at the center of his room. The table is strewn with various files. </p><p>He collapses into his chair and picks up a photograph from the open file. Her smile had haunted him while she was away. Even having collected these photos and details from Barbatos’ deep dive into her history, he was not able to understand how she managed to wield such power over him and his brothers. </p><p>He had fought the rise of these feelings since her smile burst into the council hall. Her light had shone far brighter than the first time they had summoned her. She had been truly happy to return, the fear that veiled her light when she had first appeared was completely removed.</p><p>It was more than a small relief to him to see how well she had recovered from her initial stay in the Devildom. Even to see sparks of excitement radiating out from her gave him a thick swell of pride. His treasure had returned, and while he would have to share pieces of her, he would again have access to those genuine and unique smiles that always shone from her.</p><p>He lifted the photo and placed a gentle kiss upon the glossy paper. He then placed the photograph back into the file and flipped the cover closed. He stood again in a slow stretch, raising his fingertips to the ceiling. He let out a frustrated growl. </p><p>He walked over and fell face down onto his bed. At least she was with Beel. He had more faith in Beel’s ability to behave responsibly than he did in most of his other brothers. He allowed himself to drift off into a light sleep. She was right, he had every intent of making sure that breakfast was prepared by seven sharp.</p><p> </p><p>She opened the window of Beel’s car to let in some air. The crisp morning air felt good on her face as it stung and forced wakefulness into her mind. Being alone with Beel like this was always a treat for her. The excitement radiated through her entire body. She honestly couldn’t remember excitement like this since she had been in high school. </p><p>She realized that she had lost track of what was happening while staring at him when he turned his warm violet eyes to her. “Honey, you’re staring at me like I’m a cheeseburger. I don’t really mind, but we’re here.”</p><p>Her eyes gazed up at the Devil Foods sign. Little things like this had always amused her. Even in the Devildom, they needed twenty-four hour grocery stores. By the look of the parking lot, she had been correct and anyone they might see would most likely be working at the store itself. </p><p>There was only one one other car that looked like it may have brought a shopper. It had a black matte finish and chrome that was polished to a high shine. The red from the sign reflected ominously. It struck her how different the aesthetics of beauty were in the Devildom. The car looked familiar, but she could not instantly place the owner. </p><p>Beel was opening her door before it had registered to her that he had left the driver’s seat. Her focus was consumed by fighting with the clasp of her seatbelt. </p><p>“You look so sweet. But that thing is used to a demon’s strength.”</p><p>He reached across her lap to release the clasp and his scent enveloped her. After he undid the clasp, he scooped her up by the waist and gently lifted her out of the car. Beel was correct, they did not have a lot of time to waste but she couldn’t stop herself from wishing that they had more time alone like this. </p><p>As they entered the store, she was pleased to find the lights on a low setting. Beel grabbed a cart and followed along behind her. They started out in the produce section grabbing bushels of strawberries, blueberries, and bananas. </p><p>“You should try one to make sure they’re ripe,” Beel smiled to her as he held up a fat dark blueberry with a beckoning motion. </p><p>She opened her mouth and he gently popped the blueberry inside. The very tip of his finger grazed her lip as he did this causing a flush tingle in her lips. Yet again she was unable to look away from his charming face as she slowly crushed the berry in her mouth. She felt the sweet sticky juice drip down the back of her throat as an ache came over her lips.</p><p>“Well, this is certainly a sweeter sight than my normal shopping seems to offer.”</p><p>The spell of the moment was broken by an all too familiar voice. They both turned to see Barbatos, with his chin cupped thoughtfully in his hand. </p><p>“My apologies for spoiling your moment. That was certainly not my intent. Though, Beelzebub, you are aware of how near you are to spoiling the surprise that Lord Diavolo has so painstakingly prepared for our lovely guest.”</p><p>There was a telling glare in his eye as he addressed Beel. She could feel Beel shrinking away from her at his words. </p><p>“Barbatos!” She flashed him a smile, attempting to hide the embarrassment of being scolded like a teenager. “Does Lord Diavolo ever let you sleep?”</p><p>His eyes took on a softer tone as he turned to address her. “I like to shop at this hour, it normally affords me the store to myself. Though, on this special occasion, I would enjoy sharing this trip with you both. If you will have me, that is.”</p><p>“It would be in poor taste to deny our Lord’s handman.” Her words were carefully measured, but she could not deny that it would be nice to have someone to help break some of the tension that was building between her and Beel. She had never felt a craving like this so strongly. </p><p>Barbatos extended his gloved hand to her. She only dared to hesitate a moment before taking the offer. He led her around to the opposite side of the cart. </p><p>“Did you remember your list?” </p><p>While the question would have otherwise seemed a standard greeting when meeting someone at the grocery store, the very way he asked her seemed to imply that he already knew their time was limited and this would make a difference. </p><p>“Oh, yes.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out the small slip of paper. He deftly slipped it out of her fingertips. </p><p>“I can assist you with this, I know where everything is in this store. And I know the fastest ways to collect everything you need. We’ll have you back home in record time. Though, I should also ask, are you prone to shopping in your nightclothes in the human world?”</p><p>A flash of crimson filled her face. She had completely forgotten that she was not fully clothed while she was making eyes at Beel in the middle of the grocery store. She also became acutely aware that Barbados was intentionally spoiling their advances. </p><p>She again found herself wondering what surprise waited for her meeting that was scheduled for later that day. She was slowly becoming used to secrets among the brothers. Though, she had also experienced her fair share of rule-breaking alongside her beloved demon brothers. </p><p>“May I suggest this bread for you? It’s one of my Lord’s favorites for making sweets. Though, I do not normally need to purchase twelve loaves.” </p><p>“Explain to me again, why do you need five cans of whip cream?” Barbatos’ face was bright with a full beaming smile as she grabbed them from the cooler.</p><p>“Ugh. We probably only need two for breakfast, but Asmo will be upset if we don’t bring him a couple.” She shook her head trying to clear the many lewd images that came to mind as she said this. “Let’s just say, it’s a standing order.”</p><p>Shopping with Barbatos began to feel more like being led on a track. He seemed to already know what they were going to need and how to get to the items without doubling back. True to his word, Barbatos was able to assist them in collecting all their items within twenty minutes. </p><p>“My goodness, that is nearly a full pig worth of bacon and sausage! Beelzebub is that your normal personal order from here? And here I thought that the jugs of syrup and chocolate milk were overkill.”</p><p>After each item was added to the cart, Barbatos made sure to take her hand again. His light jests kept the feelings light among the trio while shopping. He had even known precisely where to find the cashier when they completed their shopping.</p><p>Beel loaded the goods into the back of the car but let her hold their twelve dozen eggs in her lap. She was again thankful for something to keep her focus from Beel. As they pulled away from the store, she caught one last look of Barbatos standing at the entryway to the store. She realized that he had made no purchases while they shopped. Another blush of crimson filled her cheeks. </p><p>Barbatos watched them pull away from the store and back to the House of Lamentation. He thoughtfully cupped his chin again. His Lordship would be pleased to hear how events were unfolding. Lucifer, however, would not be. </p><p>While his lordship had sent him there to prevent spoiling their surprise, he could not help but want to allow her and Beelzebub a small treat after the way they had looked. He was not often caught by surprise, but the earnest look on her face had touched him. He had only been able to give them a few minutes, he could only hope they would use that time wisely. After all, a small sample may help her better understand what was going to be explained over their lunch. </p><p>He strode over to the imposingly dark car. They had come later than he expected as well, an unfortunate complication. He would also now need to hurry to prepare his lordship’s breakfast. He found himself gaining a bit of excitement over the details he would have available to share. He also made a mental note to add a serving to his lunch plan, presuming the best for the couple. </p><p> </p><p>Beel pulled up to the back door and they began to unload the car. She was still embarrassed that she had to wait for Beel to let her seat belt loose. </p><p>“How about you take those in and I’ll bring the rest.”</p><p>His face was so close to hers that she could almost feel his breath on her. She wanted so desperately to kiss him, but could only bring herself to nod. He backed away with a warm smile. She shifted the flats of eggs in her lap as she moved her feet out of the car. </p><p>She walked into the kitchen and put the eggs on the center island. She pulled out the smaller cauldron and began to fill it with water. While the tap ran, she accessed the music app on her DDD and decided to turn on some big band music. </p><p>Something about being with Beel always left her with a desire to be in a cheesy 50’s soda shop. She could imagine sitting opposite an ice cream float with him. A basket of fries between them. The wayward thought brought a warm smile to her lips as she closed the tap. </p><p>She carried the full cauldron across the kitchen and hung it on the arm by their large open kitchen fire. She let out a small grunt of effort as she lifted the heavy cauldron. </p><p>“You could have let me help with that, honey.” </p><p>She couldn’t help but laugh as he came through the door sideways, burdened with the bags from their trip. Jugs of milk and syrup under the bushels of fruits. The large bags that contained the remaining items strung around his arms. </p><p>She swallowed hard once more. Even from across the kitchen, she knew his muscles were like polished marble. He flexed and shifted the items to begin unloading. She quickly walked over to assist him. They spread the items across the prep table that they sometimes enjoyed snacks at. </p><p>She first took up the coffee as she motioned to Beel. “I’ll start the coffee first, that way if Lucifer comes down before everything is ready we can at least offer him that. Can you start cracking the eggs?”</p><p>He gave her a warm smile and nod which she was all too happy to return. She took the large bag of coffee beans over to the light piece of cheese cloth she had laid out on the island near her water filled cauldron. She put several scoops of coffee onto the cloth and tied it over. She dropped the smaller sack into the cauldron that had just begun to boil. She did not fancy making coffee this way, but had not gotten around to finding a coffee pot large enough to serve them all.</p><p>Once she had this started she reached into the pantry to fetch the long baking pans they would need for bacon and sausage. Yet another thing she would have to do to save time, and ensure everything was prepared as close as possible to seven.</p><p>Beel had just finished cracking all the eggs into a large mixing bowl. She motioned for him to get their meats onto the pans. He was all too happy to oblige. In the few times they had made breakfast together, that had always been his favorite part since she showed him how to easily make large quantities in the ovens. </p><p>She also changed out the stovetop to the long griddle sheets that they had. She made quick work of blending the batter for the french toast while the pans warmed up. She took a quick, anxious glance up at the clock on the wall. Barbatos’ help really had saved them a lot of time. She found it was only a quarter after six. </p><p>She took off her sweater and set it over one of the chairs that sat by the prep table and returned to the middle island with four of the loaves of bread. She glanced over to see Beel loading the meats into the ovens. </p><p>She battered the slices of bread and began to lay them out across the first griddle. She knew she had a lot of work to do, but she was optimistic that the work would go quickly with the long griddles. She was able to get two full loaves onto the pans and just as she set the last slice, the first was showing signs that it would quickly be prepared to be turned.</p><p>“Mmm, everything smells great.” She heard Beel’s rich voice float into her ear and his breath gave rise to the hair along the back of her neck. The tingles raced down her spine in a wash of excitement.</p><p>“Beel, I’m certain that you cannot smell the food if you’re face is that close to my neck.” She couldn’t even bring her eyes to meet him. She knew he had taken off his sweatshirt, and if she looked at him in the sleeveless shirt that he had left, she was never going to finish their breakfast. </p><p>She felt like she was finally pulling her head together as the smell of coffee began to swell in the kitchen. The music also added a touch of lightness as she pulled away from him to begin turning the first slices she had laid down. </p><p>“If you’re bored, you could grab me a platter for these and then start to slice up the strawberries and bananas.”</p><p>“Yes Master.” The words slid through her like sweet satin ribbons. Another tingle of excitement dripped down her body.</p><p>He pulled the platter from the upper cabinet and set it alongside to where she was preparing to pull slices from the griddle. She flashed him a warm smile, finally taking in the sight that he was. The undershirt that he wore was tight fitted to every curve of his muscular build. It even managed to show how well toned he was along the waist.</p><p>He gave her another smile. "There you go again, looking at me like I'm a cheeseburger." </p><p>This time she felt relaxed enough to laugh. He walked over to slice the fruit, as she had commanded of him. They worked quickly. She had found that the beat of the music helped her to get everything into a rhythm.</p><p>She was grabbing the last of the loaves that would be used for breakfast as Beel finished slicing the bananas. She had decided to leave two loaves in case anyone wanted plain toast.</p><p>"The meats should be about ready, would you mind pulling out the pans?"</p><p>He beamed her a bright smile as he walked over and opened the ovens. She let out a shriek as he reached in with his bare hands to withdraw the first pan. A confused look crossed his face as he set the pan down on the cooling rack.</p><p>"Honey, are you okay?"</p><p>She was equally flustered by the fact that he had beat her to asking this.</p><p>"Beel, you're going to burn your hands doing things like that."</p><p>He could only shake his head at her as he retrieved the remaining pans from the ovens.</p><p>"Honey, we're demons, the heat from this oven doesn't actually hurt us. I mean, Lucifer once grilled Mammon alive for three years using actual hellfire."</p><p>"That can't be right! Asmo has burnt himself almost every time we cook together!"</p><p>Beelzebub let out a slow sigh as he shook his head. "Well, I won't deny that Asmo has the softest skin of us all. But I can assure you that it hurts far less than his dramatics let on. We all kind of assumed that you caught on. And I'm likely going to get another of his famous bathroom scoldings for telling you this, but he does that because you always give him a kiss where he says he was burned."</p><p>Her cheeks flushed with color as she turned back to the stove. She turned off the fire and began to pull the last pieces of french toast off the griddles.</p><p>Beel walked over to her. "Honey, please don't be upset with him, but if you are, I'll make it up to you."</p><p>She cut him a warm smile, “Is that so? And how would you propose to do that?”</p><p>“I may have a few thoughts.” He said, leaning down to her with a hopeful grin.</p><p>She felt that craving rise in her once more. Beel’s eyes were shining down on her as he stepped in close. His warmth and scent wrapped around her again and she was unable to pull herself free. He leaned in close and she was all too pleased to meet him in a gentle kiss. </p><p>His lips were so warm she began to worry. She felt the warmth flood and fill her mouth. He parted her lips with his own and his tongue wasted no time invading her mouth. Despite the sweetness of his taste, she found herself becoming incredibly parched.</p><p>The white hot warmth spread down her throat and into her stomach. As his tongue withdrew, allowing her lips a moment to relax, the heat flushed out across her cheeks.</p><p>Her head tilted back just enough to break contact, but it was already too late. The burning hunger rose within her like a void that threatened to burn her away. </p><p>As her eyes fluttered open and attempted to focus, she became aware that Beel’s glamor had dropped. His horns, wings and claws were fully extended and an intense violet fire burned down on her from his eyes.</p><p>He drew her up off the floor and into his strong arms. His low growl vibrated through her as he pulled her into a tight embrace. His mouth enveloped hers once more. White hot hunger poured into her again. She groaned into his mouth as they pulled each other closer.</p><p>Her hands traced up the sides of his face and grazed his extended horns. She felt a trembling of power in her belly as her fingers delicately danced over their slight ridges. This time it was Beel that released a small groan against her hungering mouth.</p><p>His tongue again invaded her mouth, tasting like ginger candy. Each new kiss fed more hunger over to her. Yet, he was the only flavor she wanted in her mouth. Their tongues fought back and forth between their mouths.</p><p>"That has got to be the longest I've seen something touch Beel’s lips without completely  disappearing into his mouth."</p><p>It may have been Satan’s voice that broke up the moment, but Lucifer was the first thing that caught the couple’s eyes. The other five brothers would not dare enter the kitchen, as Lucifer stood just inside the doorway. His wings, horns, and claws were also at full extension. </p><p>Beel quickly set her down and took several steps back. His horns, wings, and claws quickly phased away. Her eyes caught the clock on the wall, it was nearly a quarter past seven. Could he really have been standing there a full fifteen minutes or more?</p><p>“I would appreciate it if we could get breakfast served” he growled over to them. His arms were crossed, but his extended claws curled furiously around his forearms as he flexed his fingers. Long rips stretch up the arm of his robe. </p><p>His wings finally folded in enough to allow Satan, Asmo, and Mammon to enter the kitchen. Levi and Belphie had already headed to the dining area. Satan flashed her a wicked smile as he rolled the tray of french toast away. Mammon refused to make eye contact with her but sneered at Beel as he took the tray of breakfast meats. Asmo had already left with the fruit before anyone could catch a look at his face. </p><p>Lucifer’s eyes burned with anger as he turned to her, “Immediately following breakfast, you will be sealed in my room until we leave for the Demon Lord’s castle. Do I make myself clear?” his wings shook with rage as he shouted at her.</p><p>Everything sunk within her as she squeaked out a small, “Yes Sir.”</p><p>He growled at her, only to be answered by a growl coming from her stomach. </p><p>“Take the beverages and get into the dining room. I am going to have a few words with Beelzebub before we join you.” His voice seethed from his clenched jaw. </p><p>She knew better, but chanced a glance over at Beel. He had shrunk back into the farthest corner. He wrang his hands over as he gave her a slight nod.</p><p>“I did not give you permission to delay!”</p><p>She jumped as Lucifer’s voice took on an even harsher tone. She scooped up the tray that held their decanters of milk, juice, and coffee and made a very desperate move for the door. Lucifer had taken several steps into the kitchen, directly toward Beel. Her heart sank as she was forced to leave the two of them alone. </p><p>Belphie met her at the dining room door and they both flinched as a loud crash came from the kitchen. His hand caught her shoulder just as she was about to turn back.</p><p>“No Stardust. Beel is tough, he can take Lucifer’s rage.”</p><p>Belphie took the tray of drinks from her with one hand as he swept her into the dining room with his other. She was barely half a step into the dining room when Asmo scooped her up, spinning her around twice over. </p><p>“Come, come now! Tell us more about this weird toast you made us!” Asmo was all sugar as he deposited her at the table. </p><p>“Now get back off of her or you’re going to end up the same as Beel!” Mammon was swift up to her left side attempting to push Asmo off her right side. Levi and Satan were comfortably seated across the table. </p><p>Once again a long loud groan came from her stomach. Now that she had sat down, she realized how nearly ravenous she was. She looked at the food spread across the table and relaxed into the chaotic energy that the brothers spread around her.</p><p>They all began to dig into the stacks of french toast with various toppings. She took three slices with several sausages and slices of bacon. She took a bowl of fruit and laughed as Asmo added an obscene amount of whip cream to her fruit. She had him tip his head back and sprayed just a bit directly into his mouth, causing a choking laugh from him.</p><p>It was almost eight before Beel and Lucifer joined the rest of them. Despite their smiles, they were both covered in purple bruises. Lucifer’s claws and wings had withdrawn, but his horns were still extended. There was a comfort to knowing that Beel had fought back. </p><p>“Beel, you had better get in on some of this before our Kitten eats it all. She’s going for a record.” Satan laughed as Beel took his seat alongside Belphie. </p><p>While she hadn’t intended to, she realized it was more than just a jest. She had eaten a dozen slices of french toast and more than two servings of fruit and meat. She had also managed to drink more coffee than Belphie, a rare event for anyone in the house. </p><p>Belphie made to leave the dining room and refill the coffee. As he walked past Lucifer, he knelt and whispered into Lucifer’s ear. A flush of crimson came to Lucifer’s cheeks as he ran his fingers through his hair. The motion whisking away his horns. </p><p>His eyes turned to her with a glimmer as he began to take portions for breakfast. She realized this had to be some level of joke between the brothers at her expense. She didn’t much mind as she realized that she was the only one that hadn’t seemed to understand the gesture. All the brothers were laughing, and the sound was sweet music to her heart.</p><p>While it would normally be no issue for Beel to finish what was left of the meal they had prepared, he had found himself unable to continue after a fairly modest portion of food. A few glances were exchanged across the table as everyone took note of how much was eaten by their guest and their brother. </p><p>Levi was the one that finally managed to break the tension. “This is fantastic, this is the first time in a millennia that we’ve had leftovers!” He said this while snapping a quick photo. The familiar tone rang from his phone indicating that the photo and his words were now loaded to Devilgram. </p><p>Lucifer now spoke from the head of the table, “Levi, I trust I can count on you to assist Beel with packing away what is left until he can regain his appetite.”</p><p>Levi flashed Lucifer a look of mock surprise at the request, “Well if you’re going to say it like that, I don’t really get a lot of choice.” Levi flashed a wink to Belphie who was smiling with one thumb up and his other hand on his twin’s shoulder. </p><p>Lucifer’s face turned as he addressed her directly, “Once you finish what’s on your plate, I will escort you to my room. I was not joking about sealing you there until our meeting with Lord Diavolo.”</p><p>Breakfast wrapped up and Lucifer stepped up to escort her from the table. “I would allow you to take a book, but I would prefer that you rest. Seeing as how my brothers have refused you the night's sleep. You will want all of your wits about you for our meeting.”</p><p>She nodded in acquiescence with a soft, “Yes Sir. I’ll rest.” He gave her a smile as she stood to follow his lead. </p><p>They walked silently, hand in hand to the upper middle story of the house. Holding hands with Lucifer was very different from holding hands with Barbatos had been. Lucifer commanded her along the corridors of the house. </p><p>As they reached his bedroom, he swept her into the room without following. She turned to face him, hoping to take a moment to apologize. He crossed his arms as he faced her. His voice came across louder than she expected for their proximity causing her to jump back. </p><p>“Let it be known that a hex shall befall any who approach this door prior to my return at noon.”</p><p>She took another two steps back, realizing that his words were clearly intended to carry down the hall where Mammon and Asmo were ducked around the corner. </p><p>He followed up in a softer tone, now directed only to her, “Lie down and rest. I’ll have Asmo select an outfit and collect your makeup so that you can prepare when I return.” </p><p>He gave her no room for protest as he pulled the door closed. She heard a click as the door was locked from the outside. She walked over and laid on her stomach across his bed. </p><p>She pulled one of the pillows over her aching head. Her stomach ached also, but the pressure of his firm mattress felt good in this position. She began to doze off trying to estimate how much she had eaten at breakfast. </p><p> </p><p>She was woken several hours later by the soft pressure of Lucifer’s hand on her shoulder. The white hot pain still cut across her head. As she sat up, a sharp groan came across her stomach. Lucifer looked down on her and handed her an apple. She took it quickly, managing to eat it down to the core in a matter of moments. </p><p>She swallowed hard, the pain in her head subsiding momentarily. Her eyes were instantly drawn to a brown paper bag sitting on the table. He smiled down on her again and put out his hand to her. She quickly took the offer and he helped her steady her way out of the bed and over to the table. </p><p>He had brought her several apples and a sandwich. He also brought a few bottles of soda. She had finished a second apple before moving to the sandwich. </p><p>He selected one of the sodas, and sat across from her. “Normally, I would scold you on the dangers of spoiling your appetite before such an important meeting. But today's… circumstances…. will have to allow a bit of leniency.”</p><p>As she finished the sandwich, the pain in her head began to ease. She didn’t exactly feel any less hungry, but was happy to regain some focus on anything other than being hungry.</p><p>“I don’t know that I agree with Asmo’s choice, but if you do not want to wear it I can escort you back to your room to select something else.” His hand motioned to the light gray couch that sat in the other corner of his room. </p><p>She understood Lucifer’s disdain when she realized that Asmo had selected one of her more fitted dresses. It was brick red in color and he had sent along a thick black belt, black heels, and gold jewelry. True to form, he managed to send her entire morning routine and the correct makeup to accompany such a bold outfit choice. </p><p>She stood and walked over to the dress. “While that seems a bit flashy, I think it will be fine. He clearly went to so much trouble to select something that would look good alongside you.”</p><p>She flashed a coy smile over her shoulder and back to him. “Were you intending to watch me change?”</p><p>That familiar, sadistic, smile spread across his lips as he turned to her and crossed his legs. “What if I was? Would that be a problem for you? Seems you still owe me an apology for your behavior this morning.”</p><p>She slid out of her night dress and dropped to her hands and knees. She began to slowly crawl toward him. A low growl emerged from him as she got to his feet. She turned her eyes up to him and began to slowly slither up his leg. </p><p>Once she was up on her knees in front of him, she eased his leg off the other to spread his legs before her. “And what kind of apology would my owner wish of me?”</p><p>His clawed hand scooped her up by the belly and a moment later he had her pinned against the bedroom floor with a hard thud. </p><p>“Is this what you needed to see?” The crimson fire she saw in his eyes brought a sliver of fear to her heart. Lucifer’s full demon form was always imposing, but at this proximity, it stole her breath. </p><p>He collected her arms above her head and pressed his body against her, withdrawing his claw from her belly. His voice dropped to a rich growl as he whispered into her ear.</p><p>“So many times I’ve dreamed of having you here with me, just like this. How could you so easily forget that you belong to me? Can you even fathom how many different things I’ve wanted to do to you since you’ve returned?”</p><p>He nuzzled her neck, sending fire burning across her exposed skin. “Now please, my pet, for both our sakes, behave and put your clothes on. We’ll be free to continue this after our meeting with Lord Diavolo.” </p><p>She could not bring herself to speak. She was barely able to nod in submission. He smiled down at her but this time she caught the pain of longing flash across his eyes. He slowly released her and went back to sit at the table.  As he stood, his wings and horns phased away with a shrug of his shoulders. He picked up a council flyer and feigned interest in it to allow her a semblance of privacy while she changed.</p><p>She was able to catch Lucifer looking her over while she finished her hair and makeup in his personal bathroom. His and Asmo’s rooms were the only ones that had private bathrooms. She went with a subdued style to her hair to offset the outfit. She applied a black and gold smokey eye with a rich red lip, which was one of her own favorite combos.</p><p>She turned to meet a look of favorable appraisal from Lucifer. She gave him a broad smile in return. She walked back over to him, folding her hands over, but standing within arms’ reach.</p><p>“Is this better, Sir?”</p><p>Despite his best efforts, his response began in a velvety growl, “My pet, you need to remember what I’ve told you about us demons and temptation. Let’s be off, I’m certain that the car should already be out front waiting.”</p><p>As they descended the main steps into the foyer, she was brought to the sight of her beloved brothers gathered to see them off. Asmo was tugging at a grinning Satan’s arm as he gushed over how great she looked and how happy he was that Lucifer hadn’t talked her out of the dress.</p><p>She was pleased to see that all the bruising from breakfast had passed from Beel’s handsome face. Even Belphie and Levi were present among the smiles that greeted her. </p><p>“I was not expecting such a ceremony.” She blushed fiercely as Lucifer led her down the steps. She was thankful that his touch had softened since this morning. The anticipation in the air was electric. Even Mammon gave her a quick wink just before they exited the house.</p><p>The familiar car from that morning was parked out front. She was happy to see that it was one of the demon familiars from the Demon Lord’s house behind the wheel. She was not yet ready to face Barbatos, though, she knew that would be the next step. </p><p>Lucifer opened the car door and motioned for her to move across the seat as she entered. As he entered, he nudged her over a bit more. She realized that he was ensuring as wide of a space between them as the back seat could comfortably allow.</p><p>His change in demeanor, despite how slight, sent a chill through her heart. She tried to turn her attention over to the scenery that passed along. The Devildom was always lit up so beautifully with color. It was so easy to get used to permanent night when it never felt dark. </p><p>Her reverie was broken by another flash of heat across her head and a groan from her stomach. She placed her hands over her stomach. Her eyes met with Lucifer’s, pleading for an answer. </p><p>“That is your own fault for your misbehavior this morning. You’ll have to cope until our meeting. That is a topic that will be discussed.” He scowled at her. </p><p>She was thankful for the short drive to the Demon Lord’s castle. Lucifer stepped out of the car and then turned back to collect her. He gave her a soft smile, almost amused at her pain. </p><p>“Take a deep breath, my pet. You will be fine, and you are about to receive the answers that you have been asking for.”</p><p>She wrapped her arm around his and allowed him to lead her up the walk. She was happy to have him to lean on. Her whole body ached with weakness as the fire built in her head. She’d had migraines before, but this was so much more sudden and piercing.</p><p>As they approached the door she heard the handle click and they were met with Barbatos sly smile. “We’ll be serving a special treat, prior to lunch, in the west drawing room today.”</p><p>“Nothing gets past your gaze, does it, Barbatos?” Lucifer laughed as they entered and walked through one of the longer corridors on the main floor. Barbatos followed behind, taking note of the many small details that underwrote their behaviors. </p><p>The room on the far end of this corridor had a stunning view of a dark oceanside. Large bay windows held nothing back from the view as the water glittered deep sapphire and diamonds. While this room lacked a direct view of the moon, it still allowed for a full landscape of dark beauty. </p><p>Diavolo was seated across from a set of drinks and a chess board. He stood with open arms and a broad smile as his favored couple entered the room. </p><p>“My dear, it is so wonderful for you to agree to meet with me right away. We have so much to discuss.”</p><p>Diavolo swept her up in a warm hug. The fire in her head raised up another level and her stomach let out another long low groan. Diavolo deposited her back onto the ground with a hearty laugh.</p><p>“I was told there may have been some of the rule breaking that Lucifer’s brother’s are so famous for. However, we never expected it to have come from Beelzebub. You really are such a lovely temptation to those poor brothers. Come and sit, Barbatos has taken special care to prepare something to help. We’ll need your full attention for today’s meeting.”</p><p>She took up a seat on the well stuffed couch that sat across from Diavolo’s rich leather club chair. Lucifer sat next to her, close enough to brush his hand against her knee. The slight gesture sending a plume of fire across her skin.</p><p>She turned away from him, feeling a flush of crimson rise in her cheeks. Her eyes were met by Barbatos, offering her a cup on a saucer. The liquid inside had a rich purple hue and a bright floral scent that made her head swirl. </p><p>She graciously accepted the beverage. The drink was room temperature, but from the moment it touched her lips a cool soothing came over her. She was still hungry, but the fevered ache finally began to pass. </p><p>“I wonder if you will join me for a short game of chess while you allow that to help you relax.” Diavolo beckoned toward the ornate board that was set before them. He followed up with a warm smile, “I’ll even allow Lucifer to help you.”</p><p>It took little more than ten minutes for him to collect her pieces from the board. The laughter between the trio took on a more natural flow as the game played on. As she collected his queen’s rook with her king’s bishop, the fire ebbed from her head and she finally found she was able to bring focus to her mind.</p><p>Barbatos appeared at her side again as she finished the beverage he had provided to her. </p><p>“Barbatos, how ever will I thank you? I thought I was going out of my mind. What was that?”</p><p>Her answer came from Diavolo, as Barbatos only offered her a smile. “That was a little something we call Life Tea. We usually only serve it to vampire guests to prevent bloodlust.”</p><p>Barbatos followed up, “Since, vampires are typically human at base, we presumed that it would help with your stomach concerns this morning.”</p><p>“When Babatos told me that he encountered you and Beelzebub this morning. I had him prepare a batch in case things had gone as they appeared to be flowing. I can only hope Lucifer will forgive me for not providing the information in advance to prevent the incident.”</p><p>Her eyes grazed over to Lucifer, who was deep in a scowl. He had both his legs and arms crossed over tightly. She had no doubt that Diavolo was alluding to Lucifer’s fight with Beelzebub that had also occurred over breakfast.</p><p>“All of it was necessary, on its own level. While you see him scowling now, he was already warned of this.” Diavolo now took a more relaxed stance. He sat back in the club chair and crossed his legs, but his eyes were no less intent upon her.</p><p>“Taking into account the fact that you seem just as attached to these exhausting demons as they are to you, I would like to propose a few items. I feel we need to test some of the theories that developed as a result of your initial stay with us. If you are willing to partake in this proposal, we can agree to extend you something akin to an extended student visa here in the Devildom.”</p><p>Her heart leapt with joy. She realized this was the offer she was so desperate to receive. She was finally having the conversation that could mean permanently staying in the Devildom with her beloved demon brothers.</p><p>Diavolo paused to lick his lips as the look of excitement washed over her. She was positively radiating and he could not help but savor the moment. Despite the Life Tea’s ability to cool lust in mortals, just as much as hunger, he could see that she still managed to possess a desire to stay.</p><p>“As we prepare to further integrate our glorious Devildom, we will need to find qualified candidates. The prior strain of doing this and navigating how to best host humans in the Devildom nearly wore Lucifer into the ground. Therefore, I would like you to take up a seat as a secretary to our demonic council. You will report directly to Lucifer or myself and his brothers will report to you. I trust that the arrangements within your pacts will allow for this organization, and it should help with ensuring that all of our council members are present for all council business.”</p><p>The last part of his statement radiated the real meaning for this appointment. By wielding her pacts, she could summon any of the missing members of the council at Diavolo’s request. This would also put her alongside Lucifer on a daily basis. </p><p>“I think that should be acceptable.” From the corner of her eye, she saw the fast smile spread across Lucifer’s thoughtful face. </p><p>“Wonderful! I did not think you would find that too objectionable. Now, I have also asked that Solomon remain as well. I would like you to train with him and see if any active powers can be drawn out of you now that you do have such a high ranking position in our council. I would like you to meet with him at least twice a week, if that can be scheduled alongside your council duties.”</p><p>As he said this she felt a cool chill come across the front of her neck. She hadn’t expected this request. While she had no immediate objections, she still felt apprehension over this request. To her left, Lucifer bit his lip at the mention of the sorcerer’s name.</p><p>“If that is your wish, I am willing to try.”</p><p>Diavolo’s eyes burned bright gold at her answer. “Lovely, I am very happy that you will do this for me.”</p><p>His expression caused the cool sensation to spread in heavy linking snakes across her shoulders and back. She swallowed hard against the chill as it dropped across her chest. A metallic flavor overtook her mouth as she began to worry what other requests may be coming. </p><p>“Now this last part is something I hope you will find enjoyable, despite the warning attached to what we will be discussing for most of the remainder of this meeting.”</p><p>“While we were able to make special... accommodations for your initial stay. If you insist on remaining, there will be some changes you need to accept. I hope that you will take these next few things I tell you to heart.”</p><p>“While you were previously staying with us, the brothers agreed to have their powers sealed. Each of them was unaware that by forming a pact with you, their powers would actually be unlocked from portions of that seal. Typically, when a demon is summoned to the human world, there are restrictions that are placed on their powers that will prevent them from completely wreaking havoc on the scales of balance.”</p><p>“Demons have far more power here in the Devildom and the brothers have found even more power than that by forming pacts with you. Asmodeus still loves to gush over how much stronger you are at wielding him, even over Solomon. Trust me, this has not gone unnoticed.”</p><p>“I believe it has to do with the intimate terms you have found with these demons and the best way to test this is for you to become even more intimately involved with each of these wraiths. What I am asking is for you to engage each of the brothers in a series of dates to see if this draws out more power in each of them.”</p><p>The chills that spread across her body tightened as she tried to take a deep breath. The metallic taste in her mouth made it hard to form the words she wanted. She swallowed hard against the cold feelings but she knew she still wanted this. </p><p>“Please be advised, that as their powers grow, and as you risk potentially more intimate interactions with these demons, you may risk a bit of, shall we call it ‘demonic possession’. Much like how you took on Beelzebub’s hunger this morning.”</p><p>Her eyes widened, and her mouth had fallen open at this very clear explanation of what had happened after she kissed Beel. </p><p>“Though, I suppose, if it were going to be any of Lucifer’s brothers that would make this an easy explanation, it would be Beelzebub. His possessions are also some of the easiest to mitigate. So, dear, do you think you would be willing to put yourself at risk to continue these encounters with Lucifer and his brothers?”</p><p>“Yes Sir, I think that would be fine.”</p><p>The light in Lord Diavolo’s eyes flashed at her again. A smile spread across his lips, yet did not touch his eyes. </p><p>“Attempting to endure multiple possessions could easily weaken your soul. I do hope that you will take care to guard that beautiful soul of yours. It would be a pity to see the loss of something so precious.” </p><p>She shifted her weight, feeling the cold snakes constricting around her stomach. The golden fire that burned in Diavolo’s eyes brought chills all along her body. Even in the warmth of the midday, all she could feel was ice crawling along her. </p><p>Once again Barbatos timing brought a much needed interlude to her day as he brought their lunch. The drawing room had a beautiful balcony where they were going to take lunch as they continued the conversations surrounding her return to the Devildom. </p><p> </p><p>Diavolo and Barbatos stood just outside of the front doors as the car pulled away. Diavolo drew in a deep full breath, “Mmmm. I know you caught that scent just as strongly as I did. Didn’t you, Barbatos?”</p><p>“Yes Sir, her essence smells like apples. That certainly is a surprise. Doesn’t that normally indicate-”</p><p>Diavolo raised his hand, stopping the next words that Barbatos was about to say.</p><p>“Yes, but let's not get our hopes up too high just yet. I’d hate to jinx such a potentially important discovery. If you could do another check into her lineage, that may offer the proof we will need. It also doesn’t appear that Lucifer realizes what it means. Which at this stage of my plans, is a benefit.”</p><p>“May I ask, Sir? Was it necessary to bind her like that? I’m surprised that Lucifer didn’t say anything.”</p><p>The image of Lucifer’s treasure wrapped in gold chains came to him again. Diavolo vowed he would find a way to pull this image into reality.</p><p>“That was not entirely intentional. I was not expecting her to be so sensitive to demonic auras.” Diavolo paused to consider some of the reasons for this.</p><p>“I’m going to retire to the drawing room again for the remainder of the afternoon. Barbatos, could I trouble you to prepare an apple pie with tonight’s supper?”</p><p>“As you wish, Sir.” Barbatos offered a curt bow and quickly turned on his heel to begin the requested task. </p><p>As Diavolo watched the car leave his extended driveway, he noted that the sparkle of her light began to disappear from the car windows. Diavolo had to wonder how much his friend’s jealousy would be able to take. </p><p>When Diavolo stepped back into the castle, his horns extended. Her scent was heavy on the air, but it would be strongest where they had met. Everything about her was intoxicating. He would allow Lucifer to train her, that would make it easier when she did finally come to him. Lucifer was a good teacher and pets were always better after they had some home training.</p><p> </p><p>The car pulled away from the castle and Lucifer pulled her into his lap. “Now for that apology you owe me.”</p><p>His wings unfurled and wrapped around her in warm inky blackness. His one arm wrapped around her waist as his claws pulled her near to him by her backside. His other hand brought a warm caress down the side of her cheek, drawing her into a passionate kiss.</p><p>His red hot fire pulsated through her veins. Her hands gripped the sides of his face pulling him in tight. His wings tightened around her in response. </p><p>His lips pried hers open and hot cinnamon flooded her head. She folded deeper into his embrace as everything burned inside her. His lips withdrew from her hungry mouth, but she could feel his hot breath on her lips as he spoke, his forehead pressed to hers.</p><p>“I would give all that I am if it meant that I wouldn’t have to share you, my pet. I know you have such genuine feelings of affection for my brothers, but I cannot stop this burning desire to keep you locked away. Your beauty has brought light to every dark corner of my heart and my life. I didn’t realize how much that had begun to mean to me until you left.”</p><p>He placed a series of smaller kisses on her lips. She found her breath held in her expanding chest and feeling hot. She felt like she could breathe fire. His heat was a welcome change from the chills she had begun to catch over lunch. </p><p>“It’s probably fair to tell you this now. The only reason that Beelzebub swung back on me was because I accused him of lying when he said you tasted like apple pie. I now must admit that you’re even sweeter than the apples of Eden.”</p><p>He held her close the remainder of the ride home. She could not have guessed that he wrapped his wings around her the way he did specifically to contain all of the light that was emanating from her. He was aware that she saw this as inky blackness, but his view was something far brighter. Her soul shone bright against him. Every kiss he placed on her lips radiated shimmers across her heart. Her light was so pure if burned away all his own corruptions. </p><p>Everything she had done for his family could never be repaid. He had never been on terms this good with all of his brothers at the same time, and he knew it was because of her. They had each made an effort to maintain the bonds that she had helped them build in her year with them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I started Demon Charmer as a harem style tale and will be using most of the OM characters. There will be more, but since Beel was the one that brought me to the game, I wanted to have the first part of the story center around some tension with the sweetest of the seven.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>